Unforseen Thirst
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Bellatrix has to seduce Lily as a dare, but what happens when the two of them start to fall for each other? Bellatrix/Lily femslash RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I actually had this posted ages ago, but I took it down because I had _complete_ writer's block. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it this time :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNFORSEEN THIRST<span>**

She sighed softly and pressed her fingers to her temples, closing her eyes and thinking deeply. What on Earth was she going to do? She couldn't just let them die. She didn't have the power to hide them. All she could do was sit back and desperately hope that nobody would reach them.

Of course, nothing was guaranteed when it came to safety, and Lily knew that. She was not stupid. She knew that nobody was safe, even if they thought they were.

Lily had watched it happen to one of her friends, and it wasn't something she wanted to go through herself. A tear rolled slowly down her pale face, dripping onto the parchment she was leaning over.

Not even a week ago, everybody had arrived back from the summer holidays, cheerfully and excitedly. Everything in the near future had looked fun and reachable. When Mary McDonald had received the news that her family had been wiped out by a group of Death Eaters, everything had come crashing down instantly.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was very different to usual; quiet, sad, cold.

Lily had sat and watched as her friend had fallen to pieces in her arms, and her heart ached painfully for Mary. How could anyone _possibly_ go through something like that? How would she deal with the loss of her parents and baby brother?

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. The common room was almost empty. It was pitch black outside and the moon hung brightly in the night sky, casting a creepy-sort-of silvery light into the room.

She folded up her parchment and stuffed it into her bag. As she stood up, she placed her and on her chest and nodded. _You're just being silly_, she thought to herself reassuringly. _Why would anyone want to hurt my family? Nobody knows them... out of all the Muggle families... my family will be fine_.

With that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She stopped in her tracks when a hand blocked her path. She tilted her head back in annoyance and groaned.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. What do you want, Potter?"

"You," he said with a wink, moving his entire body forward to block her path. His hair was as messy as usual, and his eyes glimmered excitedly in the darkness – as if he actually thought he had a chance.

"You're disgusting. Let me through," said Lily tiredly, folding her arms over her chest. James Potter smirked and shook his head.

"Kiss me first," he demanded, leaning forward so that he was close to her face. "Go on, Evans."

"MOVE!" Lily screeched, shoving him out of the way and storming upstairs to her dormitory where she struggled not to slam the door shut behind her. Her roommates were sleeping, and she didn't want to disturb them.

How could Potter be serious? Hadn't she made it _crystal_ clear that she didn't like him like that? In fact, she'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't like him at _all_. He was an arrogant, big-headed pervert.

Lily's face cracked into a huge yawn as she slipped out of her clothes and into her pyjamas. She ran a comb through her long, red hair and brushed her teeth. _At least Potter's taken my mind off of my family_, she thought in relief. As expected, a hundred different worries and fears for her family came flooding back into her mind and she pushed them away.

"No," she said to herself quietly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "No. Be strong."

She nodded at herself in the mirror and smiled, walking back into the bedroom and disappearing under the covers ready for a restless, dreamless night.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"Piss off."

"_DO IT! DO IT!_"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Let me make it more plain for you." She lifted her hand and made a rude hand gesture at the boy sitting at the edge of her bed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're impossible," he said. She threw him a nasty glare.

"I think you'll find I'm _not_ impossible, just repulsed at that dim-witted idea of yours," replied Bellatrix, grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey on the bedside table and taking a swig. Hot fire rushed through her body as she welcomed the taste of the alcohol, making her brain go a little fuzzy. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her as she gulped down the liquor as if it were pumpkin juice.

"Let's see what you think of the idea when you've finished with that bottle," he said, assessing the amount of drink left in the bottle – there was barely any left.

"I'm perfectly capable of restraining myself. I can hold down Firewhiskey Lucius, unlike you."

"Of course!" laughter bubbled up in his chest and she shot him a confused glance.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, leaning a little closer to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed, smiling slightly at her.

"Who was the one who was cleaning vomit out of your hair last Saturday, Bella? Who was the one carrying you up to the common room? Who was the one stopping you from making out with that fat kid, Pettigrew? Me. You say _you_ can hold down liquor? Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Her eyes widened in anger and she bit her tongue. How dare he bring it up? How _dare_ he? "Don't speak to me about that night," she said warningly. "It's a night that should have never happened."

"Do the dare," said Lucius, changing the subject. "You can't refuse a dare Bellatrix, especially from me."

"You can't be serious," she answered slowly, searching for any trace of joke in his face. There was none. "I'm not doing it!"

"If you do it, I'll do anything you wish me to do," suggested Lucius. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and ran her fingers through her wildly curly, black hair as she thought it through.

Well, she had always been a bit of a flirt, that was certain...

... But with a _MUDBLOOD_?

That had to be the most cruel, vile, disgusting dare she'd ever been asked to do and it wasn't even the normal "kiss him and you win". No, this time it was a _long-term, fake relationship_ dare. WITH A MUDBLOOD!

"I shall do it, only if you change the person I must 'go out with'," said Bellatrix finally, emphasising the last few words with air-quotation marks. Lucius smirked.

"No. You must seduce Evans. Make her believe that you're actually interested," he replied, grinning at the way her expression changed. She looked as if she were going to be sick.

"Not _only_ is Evans a female, Lucius, but a bloody _Mudblood_? You have to be _joking_ me!" Bellatrix blurted out angrily.

"Seducing females hasn't ever been a problem to you before, Bella. Yes, I've seen you with Lisa Parkinson many times... don't look at me like that, _I've seen it_."

"And your point is?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Do it. You can make me do _anything _you wish if you do it."

"Why do you want me to do this dare so badly?" Bellatrix asked, eyes narrowing at her friend.

"It'll be a laugh," Lucius replied simply, ducking a punch that Bellatrix aimed at his jaw. He raised his eyebrows and she smirked.

"I'll do it," she answered. Before he could say anything in response, she started talking. "You said I could make you do _anything_. Ask Cissy out. I know she annoys the hell out of you following you around like a lost puppy..."

"That's evil," commented Lucius. "She's my stalker..."

"You think that's bad?" Bellatrix laughed, taking another swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey. "You should see her room. Plastered with pictures of you..."

"Stop," moaned Lucius. "Look, fine. I'll do it, as long as you seduce Evans. Deal?"

"Deal," grinned Bellatrix, shaking his hand. "Now, I'd better get back to my room – I've got _things_ to do."

"Things?" questioned Lucius, as Bellatrix stood up and straightened out her school skirt. She winked and put a finger to her lips.

"_Shh_," she whispered. "Wouldn't want people to overhear."

"Overhear? You haven't said what you're going to do."

"And I won't say it," Bellatrix said, turning away. "It isn't any of your business." With that, she grabbed the almost-empty Firewhiskey bottle and slipped out of the dormitory.

When she got out onto the landing, she laughed, shaking her head. Did he really believe she would tell him what she was doing? As if.

Nobody was to know about her plans. If anyone was to find out and _tell_, she would be in deep trouble – trouble that would probably earn her a cell in Azkaban prison. Now she didn't want that.

She quietly opened the door to her dormitory and tip-toed in silently. It seemed that the alcohol really had got to her head as she lost her balance and dropped hard onto the floor, making a loudcrash.

"Whassgoinon?" asked a sleepy voice of one of her roommates. Bellatrix gritted her teeth.

"Shit," she said almost silently as she got to her feet. "Nothing," she replied, making her way over to her bed and sitting down on it.

"Mmm... kay..." said the tired girl in the bed next to Bellatrix's as she drifted back to sleep.

_Can't even walk into a room without falling over after half a bottle of Firewhiskey. Idiot_, Bellatrix cursed herself. Her plans would have to wait for tomorrow night, which wasn't ideal. They needed to be finished _soon_.

Bellatrix removed her clothes clumsily as the alcohol really took toll on her body. The whole room seemed to spin as she put on her pyjamas and lay down in her bed. She bolted up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Again, again, again.

"_FUCK YOU, _LUCIUS! FUCK YOU!" she shouted, as if he could really hear her, as she prepared herself for a long, horrendous night.

**###**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two, because I love you. Hey, that rhymed ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>UNFORSEEN THIRST<strong>

It had been the worst night of Bellatrix's life, without a doubt, as she had continuously vomited until her stomach ached and all that was left was bile. She had never gotten _that_ ill before just from alcohol, so she supposed it had been the work of Lucius, who often liked to annoy her with jinxes like that.

When she was awoken by her roommates, she groaned inwardly at the thought of going to lessons. She reckoned she'd only had about two hours sleep and her eyes drooped closed again in protest to waking up.

Then another thought occurred to her...

She'd have to seduce the Mudblood today. As if her day could get any worse.

She sat up and sighed. _I'd better get today over and done with_, she thought, as she headed to the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water ran over her body, she felt herself relaxing. She could have fallen asleep right there and then, and it took a lot of will power to keep her from doing so as her muscles relaxed in a soothing manner. Suddenly, all of her problems seemed to evaporate just like that.

_She was standing alone in a small room with no windows, no doors, no furniture. Just her. She peered around in confusion at the place she was standing in. Where the heck was she? She couldn't remember coming here, and how did she even get in to a doorless room? It just didn't make any sense, and Bellatrix was a pretty logical person. _

_A white light appeared in the far corner of the room and she shielded her eyes from the brightness of it. She squinted slightly, and saw the silhouette of someone standing in the light..._

_Who was it? What did he want? How was he creating that mysterious light? She edged closer to get a better look. _

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and came back to reality. She rubbed her eyes, and thought about what a strange dream that had been.

"Bella! You're going to miss breakfast! Come on!" yelled her roommate, Helena. Bellatrix wiped the water out of her eyes and washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair. She wondered how long she had been standing in the shower, asleep.

As she made her way down the Great Hall for breakfast, she kept replaying her dream in her head. It had been very strange – she couldn't quite understand what had happened. There had been a light, and a room with no way out.

Everything else felt a little vague.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she joined Lucius and Rodolphus at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"So," whispered Lucius as she took her seat. "Any plans on seducing Evans?"

"Evans? _WHAT_?!" cried Rodolphus, spraying Bellatrix with food. She winced and rolled her eyes.

"Lucius has dared me to seduce that Mudblood – only if he agrees to go out with Cissy, though, might I add," Bellatrix said, nudging Lucius. "And no. I haven't got any plans. I'll just go with the flow. After breakfast."

"Oh," said Rodolphus quietly, carrying on eating his breakfast. The silence that followed was quite awkward.

Bellatrix knew that Rodolphus liked her. They had been friends for years, and she hadn't ever felt anything for him. To be honest, she was more of a one-night-stand type of person.

Before, she had never believed in love. She thought it was stupid – it _never_ worked out. That was until she met someone who she fell head over heels for...

_I can't think about him, I can't think about him_, she told herself frequently, because she knew it was wrong and that he would never love her back. It wasn't the normal sort of love either – it was more of a dark lust. The Dark Lord was everything in Bellatrix's mind. If only he felt the same way.

"Bella?" said Lucius, breaking her train of thought. She noticed she'd been off in her own little world quite a lot lately.

"Huh?" she replied absent-mindedly, staring up at him. He smirked at her.

"How did you feel last night after all of that alcohol?" he asked. She gasped – she had completely forgotten about that. Her eyes narrowed.

"I _know_ you jinxed me! I didn't even drink that much and I was vomiting all night! Just you wait, you bastard!"

"Now, now. Be nice," Lucius responded, backing away and looking slightly afraid. "You know perfectly well you've done worse to me before. I was just trying to even out the playing board."

"Fuck you," Bellatrix replied, too tired to have any sort of playful banter at this time in the morning.

She finished her breakfast quickly, and hastened to escape the annoying stares of Lucius and Rodolphus. As she rose from her seat, Lucius put out a hand to stop her.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Bellatrix answered, trying to wrench her hand away from him. He nodded.

"You should be heading to the library. I heard Evans mention to someone that she'd be in there. You _were_ going to look for her, weren't you?"

"Of course," said Bellatrix quickly, nodding. He let go of her arm and she strolled out of the Great Hall.

Bellatrix yawned as she made her way up to the library – a place where she rarely spent any time. She peered through the door, and scanned the room.

_There_, she thought as she spotted a glimpse of red hair behind one of the bookshelves. She approached the girl's table slowly. Evans didn't look up, merely continued reading her book with intense concentration.

Bellatrix slid into the seat beside her and slouched down in the chair, looking directly at Evans. The girl next to her didn't look up. Bellatrix sighed and started twirling her hair pathetically and batting her eyelashes.

Once again, Evans continued reading.

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she look up, the bitch.

"Hey," tried Bellatrix, in a low purr. Evans slowly shut her book and turned to stare at Bellatrix with an odd expression.

"What do you want?" she questioned. Bellatrix bit her lip and tilted her head to the side.

"Who said I wanted anything?" she asked, batting her eyelashes a bit more. Evans laughed.

"Why else would you sit next to me?"

"Because I wanted to," replied Bellatrix. "Don't you want me to sit with you?"

"No I don't, actually," Evans said, pointing towards the door of the library. "Goodbye."

"Oh, I'm not leaving just yet," said Bellatrix, pushing Evans' arm down. "I'd like to stay right here with you..."

"Uh huh," said Evans uncomfortably, her emerald green eyes looking around at anywhere but Bellatrix. Without another word, she picked up her book and stood up, making her way out of the library.

Bellatrix huffed. This was going to be harder than she'd imagined – the dirty little Mudblood didn't think she was in any way _hot_?

She laughed. Everyone thought she was hot. _Everyone_. She was going to seduce this girl if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Lily hurried down the stairs towards the dungeons where she had potions for her first lesson. Her heart thumped in her chest like a drum as she picked up speed.<p>

What had just happened?

"Black," Lily said coldly as she reached the door of the classroom. Sirius swung around to look at her.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her questioningly. She was out of breath and probably red in the face.

"Why is your cousin being nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked. Sirius looked surprised.

"Huh? Which one?" he asked.

"Bellatrix."

"_WHAT_?!" Sirius cried. "She's being _nice_? Who would have known that was possible!"

"Well, apparently it is," said Lily, catching her breath. "She probably just wants something from me, right?"

"I guess... there's no other reason she'd be nice to you. You know what she's like about blood. You're a muggle-born. I doubt she's really trying to make friends with you," Sirius said, as they made their way into the classroom.

Lily nodded and went to sit down in her usual seat, beside Mary. A horrible pain tugged at her heart when she realised that she wouldn't sit with her friend again.

Mary had dropped out of Hogwarts as soon as she had heard the news of her family's deaths. She said she was moving in with her grandparents. She'd said she would rather be with her family in case anything else ever happened to them and she wasn't there to say goodbye. Lily had cried at the loss of her best friend, but she knew that if Mary wanted to go, then she couldn't stop her. If _Lily_ had been in that position, she'd probably do the same.

"Hi, darling," said a voice from beside her. She sagged in her seat and let her head drop onto her desk. She didn't reply.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Potter asked, dropping down in the seat beside her, without waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said finally, lifting her head up slightly. "I can't put up with you, Potter. Especially at this time in the morning."

"Well lucky then, that I can put up with you," said Potter. "Will you go out with me, Evans?"

"How many times do I have to say no, Potter!" Lily shouted, irritated. "I _do not_ like you. At all. Can't you get that into your thick brain?"

"Wow Evans, that hurts," said Potter, sounding a little wounded. "I'll never give up on you though."

"I'll never give up rejecting you. Believe me. If you ever had a chance, it was that day on the train before you opened that big mouth of yours. From that day on, I've known what an idiot you are. Now please do me a favour. If you really 'love' me, stop pestering me!" She jumped up and moved to another table quickly, leaving him sitting, looking upset. He didn't follow though, and Lily was glad, if even a little sympathetic. He must really believe he loves her, the poor ignorant boy.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Slughorn's voice echoed around the room. "As you all know, we've lost one of our students... terrible accident... just terrible."

"It wasn't an accident!" Sirius blurted out suddenly, and all heads turned to face him. "It was _Death Eaters_! How can you say they attacked Mary's family by accident?"

"Calm down please, Mr. Black. Maybe it wasn't an accident – just a slip of the tongue. Today we shall be learning about the properties of certain potions and why they work the way they do. If you could all turn to page-"

Lily tuned out of the lecture. She felt a sudden surge of fondness towards Sirius from his outburst. She turned in her seat and smiled at him slightly and he smiled back.

The lesson seemed to take forever, as it usually did when it was a theory lesson. Professor Slughorn didn't have an interesting voice, so sometimes, information would go in one ear and out the other. However, Lily was good at potions anyway, so most of the time, she already knew what they were learning, which helped her if she was ever asked to answer a question in class.

Finally, the bell rang and everybody stood up to leave. "Wait! Before you go, note that I want a roll of parchment explaining everything we learnt today. Due next lesson!"

Everyone groaned and shuffled out of the dark room and into the corridor. Before Lily was out of the classroom, Slughorn spoke again. "Evans and Snape, please stay behind for a moment."

Lily rolled her eyes, sighed quietly and turned around, smiling pleasantly at her teacher. Severus made his way back into the classroom looking delighted. He grinned at Lily and she smiled back at her oldest friend.

"I'd like to invite the both of you to my party tomorrow night at 7 pm," Professor Slughorn said, beaming at them. Lily nodded.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, turning to leave. Severus did the same, and walked out of the classroom with her.

"How are you, Lily?" he asked, as they walked down the corridor towards the steps leading up to the main hall.

"Not great, to be honest," she sighed, looking at him for help. "I'm worried, Sev."

"About?"

"About my family! What will I do if... if... _Sev_, what if they're murdered?!" Lily said hysterically, trying not to cry. He looked at her sympathetically and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sure they're fine. I won't let them hurt your family," he answered quietly. Lily's eyes snapped open and narrowed at him.

"How will _you_ stop them... you're not... oh Severus! You can't be seriously thinking of joining those murderous little-"

"-Lily! I'm not!" Severus reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "I promise."

Lily nodded. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"It's understandable," he said, smiling a little bit and pulling her in for a hug. "Let's go upstairs."

As they made their way up the winding stairs, they moved further and further apart to avoid any questions. Lily knew that Severus liked her, but if he ever wanted to be respected in Slytherin, it was best to pretend they weren't friendly.

"See you later," she whispered to him, as they went off in their different directions. He nodded subtly .

Lily had Herbology next, and she started towards the greenhouses when someone fell into step with her.

"Hey there," said Bellatrix Black, putting an arm around her. Lily shrugged it off, ignoring her. Bellatrix moved in a swift manner and placed herself right in front of Lily.

"What do you _want_?!" Lily demanded, feeling more and more irritated by the second. Bellatrix smiled, and looked into Lily's eyes.

"I want you," she purred. "Be mine."

Lily laughed. "_What_?!"

"You heard perfectly well what I said," said Bellatrix, grabbing her hand. Lily pulled her hand away swiftly and stared at Bellatrix in outrage.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, looking innocent and hurt.

"Because you can't just... er... you know... walk up to me... ask me to be _yours_... we don't even know each other and you hate 'mudbloods like me' as quoted by you last year!"

Bellatrix laughed slightly and leaned closer to her. "Things can change," she whispered, and with that, she walked off, leaving Lily feeling a mixture of confused and scared.

**###**


End file.
